El Secreto de Zero
by The KGM Project
Summary: LEER CUENTA PRIMERO. Esta historia es una parodia. Sientanse libres de flamear. Zero tiene un secreto...


**Esta historia si tiene a las tres: M, G y K. EG y LF son personas que no nos caen bien. Por definición, esto se concentra en Vampire Knight, pero puede haber uno que otro personaje demás. Aquí pueden ver el Conteo de Muerte. **

M: Aunque poca gente sabía, la ambición de la vida de Zero era ganar American Idol. Entrenaba la voz todas las noches, cuando sabía que Yuuki estaba dormida y nadie podía escuchar. M 0.

K: Claro solamente Kaname lo escuchaba y se ponía tapones en los oídos por que parecía una tortura. Él decía que era peor que la tortura china. K 0.

G: Un día el director de la escuela Cross pasaba por ahí cuando escucho cantar a Zero y se murió. G 1.

M: Esa misma noche, resulto que la empleada había tirado los tampones de Kaname y tuvo que escuchar todo. Eso causo que se volviera Nivel E y matara a toda la clase nocturna y a Yuuki, pero Zero hizo magia negra y revivió al zombi Yuuki. M 31.

K: El zombi Yuuki revivió a Aiduo y el por alguna razón también se enamoro, pero Kaname se dio cuenta de que se querían y mando a Aiduo con su papá y lo castigaron. K 0.

G: Y Yuuki al darse cuenta de que le habían arrebatado su amor saco a Artemis y mato a Kaname y entonces Shiki y Rima pasaban por ahí y vieron el asesinato e intentaron matar a Yuuki pero ella era un Zombi por lo que los mato. G 4.

M: Zero organizo una fiesta con todos los vampiros del mundo por que Kaname se había muerto. Puso un karaoke y cantó, esperando que hubiera un vampiro productor de T.V. que lo descubriere, pero le pasó lo mismo a todos ellos que a Kaname y todos los vampiros se volvieron Nivel E, y fueron y mataron a la mitad de la humanidad. M 7,000,000,000.

K: Al día siguiente Zero se sintió muy solo y fue a buscar a Yuuki la agarro a la fuerza y la beso, fue algo extraño para los dos, pero lo peor es que en ese momento Aiduo se escapo de su casa para ver a Yuuki y se peleo con Zero y… ¡No se mataron! K 0.

G: Después de una pelea tan encarnizada Aiduo tenía mucha sed y fue a buscar una víctima dada la casualidad paso EG y entonces Aiduo lo ataco y bebió su sangre pero era tan pero tan mala la sangre que murió por intoxicación. G 6.

M: Pero resulto que lo que poca gente sabía era que Aiduo era transgenero, y que había habido una mezcla el día que nació, y ¡él era la verdadera Heredera Kuran! Entonces EG, se fue y poco a poco se volvió vampiro. Después regresó en el tiempo al momento de su conversión, pero la sed le supero y mato a una humana que pasaba por ahí: ¡LF! Después, le cayó una bomba en la cabeza y se murió. M 7,000,000,002.

K: Yuuki estaba muy triste y se fue a besuquear con Zero y Zero se empezó a enamorar de ella, y a ella también el así que se perdieron por el bosque y nadie supo nada de ellos _no se murieron nunca_, (Yuuki es zombi y Zero es vampiro). K 0.

G: Después de mucho tiempo de estar juntos la zombi Yuuki y el vampiro Zero llegaron desde otra dimensión todos los de Tsubasa para buscar una de las plumas de Sakura y entonces se dieron cuenta de que Zero para revivir a Yuuki había usado una de las plumas así que Shaoran la mato consiguió la pluma y se fueron Zero muy triste se fue a torturar a Kuran Rido que se encontraba en el sarcófago recuperándose de las heridas por la pelea con Kaname. G 8.

M: Entonces, llego Harry Potter de Inglaterra a pesar que Arthur Kirkland (Irigusu de Hetalia) no quería, queriendo salvar a Japón de las matanzas. Para pasar de una dimensión a otra tenía que usar a un fantasma de la dimensión de Tsubasa, así que uso a Yuuki y ella hizo trampa y revivió como vampira, y le dedico muchísimos años a buscar a Zero, hasta que lo encontró y regresaron al bosque. Mientras tanto, un vampiro Nivel E llego y mato a Harry Potter, porque en esa dimensión las varitas eran solo un pedazo de rama. Entonces, Ron llego diciendo que todo el slash/yaoi era verdad y se quiso vengar. Se encontró la Bloody Rose y mato a todos los vampiros japoneses, y después se fue a América, donde se encontró a Alfred F. Jones que ya era vampiro. Mato a muchos vampiros, pero al final Alfred lo mató, y después se entero que Inglaterra se había muerto con toda su población y enojado, uso su súper fuerza y sus súper resfriados contagiables para matar a todos los países, después a todos los vampiros y después a todos los humanos. Solo quedo Sealand para repoblar al mundo solo. M La población mundial. Menos uno.

**Conteo de muerte final:**

**M: Genocidio mundial. **

**G: 8. **

**K: 0.**

**No se preocupen, M está viendo una psicóloga. **


End file.
